Acoustic transducer systems can operate to convert electrical signals into output audio signals. The design topology of the acoustic transducer systems can affect its performance.
Common acoustic transducer systems involve a voice coil that receives the electrical signals from an audio source. The signal at the voice coil can then cause a magnetic flux to be generated by the voice coil in the driver motor of the acoustic transducer system. The diaphragm can then move in response to the magnetic flux to generate the output audio signal.
The voice coil in the acoustic transducer systems can be provided using different topologies. The voice coil can be coupled with the diaphragm and can be configured to move at least partially within an air gap of the acoustic transducer motor. In an example topology, the voice coil can be underhung, which can increase the efficiency of the acoustic transducer system due to the lighter voice coil and lower resistance associated with a shorter voice coil. Another topology can involve an overhung voice coil, which can be characterized by decreased efficiency as compared to the underhung design, but can generate a more linear output audio signal at higher displacement.
The voice coil can also be provided in an evenly hung topology. In comparison with the overhung and underhung topologies, the evenly hung voice coil can offer a more efficient performance but the performance can be limited by distortions caused by the displacement of the voice coil.